percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucian Storm
Spoiler Alert for my story. 'Basic Info:' Lucian is a son of the bad-side of Nyx(the side of Nyx that represents the bad things of the night). He born for no other purpose than to be part of the deity him's own personal army. Unlike the other Forsaken he retains some of his free-will. He is one of the main antagonist in the Fallen Angel Series. 'History:' Lucian was born to the bad-side of Nyx(the side of Nyx that represents the bad things of the night) and a unnamed mortal father. He is the first child of the bad side of Nyx. It was chosen to be a the leader of the "army" named The Forsaken sometime in the future. He was also ordered to kidnap Archie Scotts(who will be revealed as Christopher Fauns later in the series) and his half-sister Allison. Lucian is also the murderer of James Fauns, Christopher's father. He also started the events of the Fallen Angel Series, causing Christopher's death after Lucian knocks him off a cliff. 'Apperance:' Lucian is described to have blood-red eyes and snow white hair. He is usually seen wearing a long black coat. Around his neck he wears a blood-red ruby necklace, signifying his title as the leader of the Forsaken. 'Personality:' Lucian's personality mirrors Christopher's. Sarcastic and well as sadistic. At first, Lucian cares little for the life of another and will kill mercilessly. But after watching Christopher kill half of his brothers, Lucian begins to feel regret for his past actions, he begins to feel what the family of the people he killed felt. '"Child of the Bad side of Nyx"' Like Christopher, Lucian is a weird case for a demigod. Before the events of the series, Nyx's immortal form was split into two, one representing the bad things about the night and one that represents the good. Lucian is a child of the one that represents the bad of the night. Which means that he has all the powers of an average child of Nyx, but he was made to represent and embody the bad of the night. 'Powers:' Umbrakinesis: '''Lucian has some degree of control of Darkness. He also is able shadow-travel. '''Shape-Shifting: Lucian has the power to shape-shift to appear as other people, he is also able to copy their voices. Though he cannot shift into people taller than him, neither can he changed his clothes into another's, this lead to him to commonly only change his face to the face of another. As seen during his battle with Christopher in Frozen Fire. Amplified powers: 'His powers are amplified, above the normal standard of a normal demigod '''Heightened senses: '''His sense of sight, hearing and smell are heightened making them more effective. '''Shadow-travelling: '''Lucian is able to shadow travel as most children of Nyx can. '''Partially Immortality: '''Lucian is Immortal, he cannot die of old age, neither will he age. He also is completely immortal at night but still can be killed in the day. '''Accelerated Healing: '''Lucian can heal his wounds. But when it comes to more serious injuries, such as broken bones, it would take longer to heal. '''Night Vision: '''Lucian has perfect vision at night or when he is surrounded by darkness, though he does not seem to have the same drawback as Christopher, meaning he does not need to wear glasses in the day. 'Attributes: Skilled with a Staff: Lucian has complete mastery of Staff-combat. Manipulation of fear: 'Lucian is able to control, to some degree, the fear of the night in people. Making them run away with fear, one such example of this victim is Dellilah Wilkins. 'Weapons/Magical Items: His favoured weapon is his metal staff as described by Christopher as a long metal rod, taller than he is, with to metal balls attached on each end, topped off with a small spike at the top of it. "It was designed to break your bones like toothpicks." ~Christopher refering to Lucian's staff. 'Fatal Flaw:' Over Confidence. He believes he is strongest being alive, leading to his rivarly with Christopher, the only person who has beaten him in a straight fight. 'Relantionships:' Archie Scotts/Christopher Fauns - Lucian hates Christopher and the feeling is neutral. They eventually come to terms and Christopher is the only person Lucian trusts to kill him, when he begins to regret his actions. Dellilah Wilkins - Dellilah is one of the few people who has fallen victim to Lucian's fear manipulation, ability. Though they have little to no interaction in the series, it is shown that Lucian is willing to hurt Dellilah if it means getting to Christopher. 'Trivia:' Lucian actually had a totally different part in the original/beta version of Dark Reflections Lucian's last name was never revealed in the series. But his last name is Storm. Lucian is the author's favourite antagonist in the series, but ranks only third, sharing the place with Dellilah Wilkins, as the author's favourite character. Archie:Being normal is overrated 16:26, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Males Category:Children of Nyx Category:Original Character